Just Like Taking Candy From A Baby
by Henry the Magical Pancake
Summary: Kai is annoyed, so to provoke a training session, he tries something a bit interesting. Max is less than pleased with Kai’s antics. Will Max and Kai work things out, or will the four guys manage to kill each other before Kai


**Title:** Just Like Taking Candy From A Baby

**Rating:** G… at the moment

**Pairings:** None… at the moment

**Summary:** Kai is over tired and annoyed, so to provoke a training session, he tries something new. Unfortunately for the captain, Max is less than pleased with Kai's antics. Will Max and Kai work things out, or will the four guys manage to kill each other before Kai changes his mind? R&R!

* * *

**CHAPTER 1**

The day was bright and the sky was clear. The sun shone down upon the world, bathing the fresh green grasses and sparkling beds of water with warm light. Squirrels danced in the trees, hopping from branch to branch, relishing in the warmth. Birds twittered and sung, welcoming the day. Children skipped and ran about on the streets, spirits high like the sun. And Kai Hiwatari, captain of the world champion Bladebreakers, couldn't care less.

Kai brought his spoon to his mouth, presenting his taste buds with a luke-warm splash of honey and oats. The boy wrinkled his nose. Oatmeal loses its charm when eaten often enough. This was so for Kai, having repeatedly woken too late in the day to enjoy a properly prepared breakfast. Usually he was the first up in the morning, silent as ever, but ready for the day ahead. In the past week however, things had been changing. Tyson had developed an annoying habit of talking in his sleep, and between that and Rei always managing to walk into their bedroom just as the irritated captain was dozing off, Kai had been getting a less than satisfactory amount of sleep.

His mind still in bed, Kai munched half-heartedly on his progressively cooling oatmeal, and barely noticed when Tyson and Max walked into the room. Both boys were talking excitedly, possibly about a Beyblade match. With a sigh, Kai pushed his bowl aside, the spoon balanced precariously on rim, and placed his head on his arms, willing his brain to rest. However, as he got closer to sleep, Tyson and Max just seemed to talk louder. With all the effort of a dying cow, Kai managed to mumble an angry remark. Max stopped mid sentence, and changed his focus from Tyson to Kai.

"What's that?"

Kai mumbled again, groaned, and lifted his head weakly, "I'm tired. You. Shut up."

Tyson raised an eyebrow and opened his mouth to speak, but Kai cut him off, "Go. Away."

"Oookay…" Max ushered Tyson out the front door, eager to finish his conversation away from a grouchy, over tired Kai.

Grateful that Max at least, had listened to him, Kai settled back down, his soft hair folding up around bare skin as he rested his head in his crossed arms. Once again, just as the boy was entering a peaceful slumber, he was snapped out of his semi-conscious state by somebody walking into the dining room. Kai let out a loud groan, alerting the intruder of his annoyance.

"Oh, Kai…" Rei's gentle voice filled Kai's ears. "I'm just cleaning up from breakfast. Are you done with that?"

When Kai made no move to rescue his still half full bowl of oats, Rei leaned across the table, and took it up, knocking the spoon onto the wooden table with a loud thud. Kai growled, sat upright, and threw his arms up in defeat.

"Is it possible for someone to get some sleep around here!?" he asked accusingly. The surprised looking neko-jin had no answer. He simply apologised, snatched up the spoon, and quickly hurried into the kitchen, careful to avoid eye contact with his angry team mate. Kai, eyes blazing, stood up and stalked off to his room.

Several hours later, it became apparent that sleep was not on the agenda for Kai. After being disturbed by Rei barging into their room to get a sweater, and by the phone ringing five times with no one in the house to answer aside from Kai, the teen decided to get up. He stomped out into the lounge, hair ruffled, his eyes bloodshot from stress. The room was empty.

"Hello?" he called hopefully. Nobody answered him. Relieved, Kai journeyed to the phone, pulled it off it's hook, and went to settle down on the sofa. And this time, he wasn't interrupted. Not for a while anyway.

Kai was pulled from his well earned sleep that afternoon, when Tyson, Max and Rei bursting through the front door, their laughter echoing throughout the house. Aggravated, but clearly not so tired, Kai stood, ready to face the brutal onslaught of his friends' non stop chatter. Surprisingly, the laughter died down as the boys came closer to the lounge room, and their loud voices became little more than whispers as they entered. Kai eyed them suspiciously.

Tyson smiled at his captain. "Sleep well?" he asked.

Kai scoffed, "And you care, why?" Trust Tyson to be ignorant when Kai needed to rest, and quiet when he was ready to face them.

Tyson shrugged before carrying on, "Rei told us to be nice to you."

Crimson met amber with a menacing glare, clearly stating that Rei should mind his own business. Rei blinked softly, and glared straight back, as if to say "you're welcome" in a sarcastic manner. The two pairs of eyes broke away from each other, and back into reality.

"Come on Max," Tyson was saying, "if we go now, we can still make the four o'clock screening." The bluenette hurried to the door, a happy Max following along.

'They're going to the cinema?' Kai asked himself. 'They should be training!'

"Tyson! Max!" Kai yelled. The pair turned around and wandered back into the lounge, looking confused.

"Uh… yeah?" Max inquired.

"Where are you two going?"

"…To the cinema?"

"Not anymore," Kai said. Before they could react, Kai had Max and Tyson by the collars, and was staring them in the face, a threatening glint in his puffy red eyes. "We're gonna do some training."

The friends glanced at each other, eyes glittering with humour. Tyson looked Kai straight in the eye and said, "As tempting as that sounds… I can think of a million things I'd rather do. Maxie?"

Max nodded in agreement. "If we want to make the four o'clock session we have to go now."

With that, Tyson winked at Rei, and he and Max wriggled free of Kai's grasp, and were off and running down the street. A silence fell, with Kai and Rei standing awkwardly at each end of the room. Just as Rei was about to speak, Max burst back into the house, and down the hallway to his bedroom. He returned shortly after, a giant lollypop now in his hand.

"Max? You coming?" Tyson called form outside.

"Yeah, wait up!" the blond came speeding down the hall. He was fast, but not fast enough to avoid Kai.

"Oooff!" Max groaned as he thumped into the other boy and fell backwards into the wall. "Kai!" The slightly flustered sugar lover clambered to his feet, frowning sadly. "Oh alright! TYSON!"

Tyson scurried in at Max's call. "What is it Maxie?"

"It looks like we're training."

"…Oh," Tyson looked as though he had just been told he could eat nothing but broccoli for the rest of his life. Rei smiled despite himself, amused at Kai's anger.

"What if I don't want to train?" Max asked daringly. Kai gave him a death glare, and max instantly regretted letting the words slip from his mouth. It was never a good idea to anger Kai, even more so when he was tired.

"If you don't train…" Kai looked thoughtfully around the room, before letting his gaze settle on Max's giant lollypop. "Then you'll have no candy for a month."

* * *

**Dun dun duuuuuuun!**

And there you have it! The first chapter in what is sure to quickly evolve from a semi-serious fic into an all out war. If I get a review, then I'll update. There's no point writing a story if nobody's gonna read it! Flames are welcome, so is constructive crit. I want to improve guys! Help is greatly appreciated.

Love always,

Sinead


End file.
